crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BerzekerLT
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ceph Gunship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:16, August 14, 2011 Application for Crysis Wiki Adoption Hi, Berzeker. As you may already know, there are no currently active bureaucrats on this wiki. As a result of me taking a fierce interest in improving this wiki, I have applied to adopt this wiki and become a bureaucrat. These powers will allow me to grant other users sysop flags as well as do anything a sysop can. If you have any objections to this proposal, please tell me. Thanks much, Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 23:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Atrocious inactivity Hey Berzeker. Since you seem to be the most active here, and you look like you know what you're doing, I'd like to extend you the opportunity to be an administrator. My complete lack of inactivity means I can't really help much, and none of the other admins are active. If you think you know the pages/policies, would you feel up to it? Joe Copp 03:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ok. Just remember that if you need anything, I try to check Wikia at least a few times a week, so you can contact me if need be. Also, try not to change anything too much, like gigantic policies or whatever. Other than that I think you'll be fine. I'll change your userrights now. Joe Copp 02:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Crysis 3 images Hey, do you own Crysis 3? I don't and so I can't get images/content/info from it without having to look it up. Joe Copp 19:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm. Unfortunately I'm running into the same problem. I may eventually be able to play the game or borrow it from somebody, but I won't be able to own it for quite some time, which means I won't be able to provide info/screenshots like I did for Crysis 2. We should find somebody that has it that's willing to help out. Joe Copp 17:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC) How do you get the "i'm British, you muppet" achievement? says edit your user page but it's a bit vague and i tried editing it but nothing shows up. :( (thanks for any help - StealthBlade98) thank you BerzrkLT for giving me that message. im a bit nervous but that doesn't change anything. i really appreciate it . Alcatraz213 (talk) 12:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC)sincerely,Alcatraz213. multiple vandal edits by User:Tom.lloyd.77715 just a heads up i reverted a number of vandalism/spamish edits uy User:Tom.lloyd.77715 pages in question are: Crysis_3 and Karl_Ernst_Rasch. Deer needs reverted as well, but i cant remember how to revert multiple edits at once. kthxbai Keastes (talk) 22:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) hello Bezerker! i was on scool vacation and thats why i was not online at the wiki. Anyway if you like my edits please leave a message on my talk page Alcatraz213 (talk) 08:24, August 24, 2014 (UTC)sincerely,Alcatraz 213. Request for Administrator Hey BerzekerLT (can I call you like that?), can I be an administrator. I have made 50 edits (even Necrosis has 21 edits and is an administrator) and am ranked #6 on this wiki. Can I become one. Thanks in advance. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 10:05, December 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adminship Well, what happened? You left a message telling I got admin rights but deleted it & I am no admin. Why? – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 13:02, January 12, 2015 (UTC) What happened to Nomad? Deskaredov (talk) 20:53, November 24, 2017 (UTC) PS. hEY Ho I'm ErtYwek and i committed some edits at https://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Crysis Just telling. In case you are not happy please contact me. Death is behind. (talk) 01:46, November 18, 2018 (UTC)ErtYwek Hey there! Hey BerzerkerLT! My name is S-D379, you may know me as the Coolbuddy379 guy who wandered onto this wiki ages ago. First I've got some explaining to do. Back then, when I first started editing, I used to do what I consider as "token-edits": simple, irrelevant edits that make no improvement to the article, in order to increase my edit count. At the same time, I wanted to make the wiki better but didn't know how. Put it frankly, I was a twelve-year-old or so back then, and I acted dumb. Years later, I've decided to drop my old username and come forward with a new name so I can make a better impact in places. And I have grown to be a respected wiki editor. So my request is this: I see this wiki is dead enough, just like the franchise, but I want to make it better to look, more appealing to new users who I know visit this wiki judging by the Wiki Activity. I've had experience now (not so much as coding, but I'm a Moderator on other wikis and thus I have an understanding), so I wanted to request adminship rights so I can improve this wiki rightly this time. Cheers! 08:32, February 17, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: The reason I messaged you instead of a Bureaucrat is that you're the only active administrator around here. Also, by the way, I'm slowly working on overhauling the theme of the wiki, and you can find progress here. Cheers 13:25, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for accepting my request! Yes, I do remember that being an administrator means you can't promote others as a bureaucrat does, and Joe Copp isn't active on this wiki anymore. Which is why I've taken the liberty to put up an adoption request for this wiki here. I'm not sure that the Wikia Staff consider my working on the test wiki as suitable edits, but either way I'll message JoeCopp once again on his talk page as you suggested. :Cheers! 13:46, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Success! Hey man, the adoption request is through, and as promised I uploaded the new theme. I'm working on revamping the main page to look more dandy, but it's exams season and I don't want major distractions. I'll slowly work on applying better infoboxes and general information formatting on the wiki, and hopefully, it'll look pretty modernized. Cheers! 10:59, February 28, 2019 (UTC)S